


Five More Minutes

by JustJazz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJazz/pseuds/JustJazz
Summary: Having sex with Miya Atsumu is not a part of Sakusa Kiyoomi's bodyguard contract–neither having a steamy hot sex with Ushijima Wakatoshi, his boss' friend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Five More Minutes

"Hmm…Five more minutes, sir…" Sakusa groans. Instead of listening to his boss' order to get up, he curled up even more and covered himself with the sheets.

The opposite side of the bed sunk and he heard deep manly chuckles. "See, I told you he's worn out."

It was Atsumu. 

Sakusa was too tired to even open his eyes. His body feels heavy and every inch of him is aching.

That's what you get for having sex with a monster like your boss, he said to himself.

"Ohoho, a serve. Is this how he keep you safe?" 

The unfamiliar voice stirred Sakusa's curiosity. He slowly opened his eyes and Atsumu's smiling face greeted him though he wasn't looking at his direction.

The tip of Atsumu's fingers brushed on his jaw, tracing it gently. Sakusa yearned for his touch, his attention drifted from the unknown voice to Atsumu's electrifying touch.

"It's satisfying. He had taken down men twice his size but he's helpless when he's under me. Begging for more. Crying in pleasure." 

Sakusa's body instantly reacted the second that Atsumu's gaze met with him. A smirk crept onto his lips. "Right, Omi?"

It wasn't a part of his contract. It's even prohibited to have emotional or any other attachment to clients but with Miya Atsumu, he could bend rules.

"Say, Sakusa, does other bodyguards from your agency offer extra service like yours?"

Sakusa turned to the other side. Atsumu's hand teasingly snaked on his waist, rubbing his skin in a seductive way. 

His eyes were fixed on the man's silhouette. Judging his appearance, he sure is muscular and tall. He shivered from the thought.

The unrecognized man's question was quite offensive but he couldn't find any counter from it for he is guilty as charged. 

"N-no…" he stuttered. He turned to Atsumu who is smirking while looking at him. "Who is he?"

Atsumu shrugged, a smirk still lurking on his face as he sat up, his hands still drawing circles on his tummy. Sakusa had an idea of what's happening but he wanted to be sure.

Atsumu dove down and captured his lips, he willingly surrendered. 

The unknown man let out a deep chuckle. Sakusa turned to look at him, leaving Atsumu's lips wanting for more.

Ushijima slowly removed his necktie, his eyes fixed to Sakusa who's looking at him in awe. He threw his coat to the edge of the bed and lets his long sleeves open.

Atsumu gently held his jaw, forcing his head to look at him. "Who told you to pull away from my kisses, sugar?" the darkness of his eyes almost melted Sakusa who's still under him.

"I'm sorry, sir…" Sakusa whispered. Atsumu pecked his lips once again. His lips travelled to his neck but to Sakusa's dismay, he didn't kiss him there.

"Ushijima is my friend who came here to have some fun with us," Atsumu's lips brushed on his ear. "You don't mind, right, Omi?"

The idea of having a steamy sex with two gorgeous men revved the tension on Sakusa's body. His eyelids heating up, he looked at Ushijima who's holding a lighter and a cigarette stick.

The lighting made him even more attractive. Ushijima stroked his hair when the cold breeze blew on it.

"Hmm… Stunned? I'll take that as a yes." Atsumu laughed softly before hurriedly sitting up. "On all fours, Omi." 

This time, his voice is firm. Sakusa instantly got up, facing Atsumu while his ass on Ushijima's direction.

"Face the other way, sugar. Greet our guest properly," Atsumu said once again.

Before he could even turn, a loud sound echoed the whole room mixing with his pleasured cries and heavy breathing. Ushijima slapped his ass while smirking, the stick of cigarette hanging in between his lips.

He looked up to Atsumu, tears clouding his field of vision. Atsumu's fingers brushed his hair. "Turn around now, sugar."

"This ass sure is delectable," Ushijima once again landed a slap on his butt, making him bury his face on the sheets, embarrassed of his shameless loud moans.

He heard the chuckles. Sakusa's face heated. 

Unlike Atsumu, Ushijima's touch is impatient. Sakusa turned around, slowly crawling to Ushijima's body. His muscles were firm and his frame was huge. 

He looked up to him, keeping himself focused as Atsumu caressed his ass. "Keep your eyes open, 'kay?"

Ushijima unbuckled his belt. Sakusa gulped, refraining himself from looking away from his gorgeous face.

Sakusa gasps when something hit his cheek. His eyes widened as he felt its warmth. 

Massive. He was lost for words when his gaze landed on his member. It was huge and proud. 

He went back to his senses when Atsumu's finger slid on his hole. "Pay attention, sugar."

He sharply inhaled before grabbing a hold of Ushijima's thick cock. His eyebrows furrowed when Atsumu started thrusting his finger inside him. 

Sakusa's tongue swirled around Ushijima's tip and the latter hissed. Atsumu watched from behind as he continued working on his ass, his hand were busy stroking his own member.

Ushijima blew the smoke, his fingers took the cigarette away from his mouth. "Sweet," he uttered before slowly thrusting his member on his mouth.

Sakusa's mouth felt full but he still managed to let out a little smile. 

Atsumu smiled and added another finger dripping with lube, earning a flinch and a loud moan from Sakusa. 

"Chill, sugar," Atsumu kissed his butt cheek, making him relax his back muscles.

Ushijima faced upwards, his cigarette still on his fingers. He didn't want to spoil that lingering sweetness under his tongue. He was sure it was because of Sakusa. He never believed that one article saying that whatever substance touches a dick would be tasted on your mouth—not until he experienced it himself.

And that is exactly why Atsumu calls him sugar. 

"This mouth is fucking sweet," he impatiently held the top of his head, slowly pulled out before hissing once again. A low groan escaped Ushijima's lips.

"Relax your throat, sugar. I'm coming all the way in," he stated.

Sakusa was almost out of breath. Ushijima's cock is too thick and just as equally huge as Atsumu and he's not sure if he could take it.

He had no choice but to do so when he sensed no intention of backing out from Ushijima. He slowly filled him, reaching his throat.

Ushijima held his head in place, he even felt his cock twitch on his throat before he lets go of his head. "Do that one more time. Take me up to you throat," Ushijima ordered.

His unsteady breathing became more on edge when Atsumu's fingers left his hole. He wanted more, more of him.

But Ushijima won't let him speak his mind. "Pay attention to our guest, sugar." He heard Atsumu's voice fading before hearing footsteps.

He looked up at Ushijima and he smiled at him. "One more time, sugar. Breathe…" Ushijima held his jaw and slowly filled his mouth, the tip of his cock reaching his throat. 

He stayed there, longer than the first time. His lips touching the base of his cock. 

Sakusa couldn't help but to close his eyes and slightly gag when he felt his hot semen sliding down his throat.

"Ohh, fuck that mouth," Ushijima slowly pulls out, still caressing his jaw, but his member still hard and proud.

Insatiable, just like his boss. He swallowed his cum and even sucked his tip, making sure that nothing comes to waste. 

"Good, sugar. Very good," Atsumu's voice echoed from the back. Sakusa slowly turned to him, but his hands held Ushijima's shaft.

Atsumu noticed that. A glint of malice sparked in his eyes as he placed a glass and a bottle of wine on the bedside table. "Do you want that cock inside your tight hole, Omi?"

Atsumu asks, kissing his lower back down to his butt cheek. Unlike Ushijima, his boss is completely naked. 

Sakusa bit his lip. "Y-yes, sir…"

Ushijima plopped the cigarette stick on the ash tray before removing his shirt. He pushed down his pants and looked at Atsumu. "Don't you want to join us here?"

Atsumu just nodded and sat on the bed, leaning his back on the headboard. "Ask for Ushijima's permission to put his cock on your tight hole, sugar," Atsumu says, slowly stroking his massive dick.

Without a second thought, he turned to Ushijima. "Sir Ushijima…Please put your dick on my hole…"

Ushijima didn't answer. Instead, he picked up his neck tie before turning to Sakusa.

"Face your boss, sugar. I want him to see your helpless face as I wreck his property."

Both men laughed, but Sakusa got even more thrilled.

Sakusa positioned himself in front of Atsumu, exactly where his dick is. Without waiting for Atsumu's orders, he licked his balls and stroked his dick. "Damn, Omi…" he moaned, obviously refraining himself from fucking his mouth.

Sakusa was taken aback when Ushijima's chest touched his back, his crotch pressing on his ass. His vision was blocked by a fabric, Ushijima's necktie. 

Fear crawled to every tip of his body but he's enjoying it. 

Ushijima's hot breath fanned his ear, his back arched as he felt Ushijima's tip poking his hole.

"Anticipation, pain and fear is ecstasy, sugar."

Pain. True enough, he anticipated his next actions but he feared that he might not stand it.

He didn't have a chance to protest when Atsumu guided his head to his shaft. "Keep quiet and do your job, sugar."

Without saying a word, Ushijima slaps his ass harder this time, while applying lube on his member.

Sakusa flinched when his rough hand landed on his skin, causing a tingling sensation to spread all throughout his body.

"Ah, fuck, slowly, sugar…" Atsumu grabbed a fistful of his hair, controlling his speed. "I want to savor your mouth."

Sakusa paused and took him out for a while, trying to catch his breath. Atsumu only stared at him and held his shaft, lightly slapping it on his lips. 

Ushijima spreads his butt, brushing his lubricated cock on his hole. He admired his body from behind especially the way in which his body turns pink with every touch.

Sakusa let out a soft moan before reaching for Atsumu's shaft. "That's right, keep going, sugar."

Atsumu rolled his tongue over his lips. He felt his throat drying up but the sweet lingering taste under his tongue won't go away. 

"Mmph–" Sakusa tightly closed his eyes beneath the fabric and clutched the sheets when he felt Ushijima seeking for entrance. 

"Atsumu." Ushijima called. Sakusa felt him steadied from behind. No words came after that yet Atsumu pulled away from him.

Sakusa was overwhelmed by the thrill of their set-up that even if he's terrified, he's still yearning for their touch and their attention.

His mouth remained open and his breathing became heavier. "S-sir… He called out for them but this time, Ushijima completely pulled the tip of his member away from him.

Frustration took over him. "On your back, sugar..." It was Atsumu.

Sakusa is getting a little restless. They keep on frustrating and teasing him.

The second that he lied down on his back, he sensed slippery fingers slid on his hole, followed by the weight craddling his chest. 

The smell of Atsumu's member and his saliva lingered on his nose, it touched his face.

Atsumu removed his blindfold and caressed his jaw. Sakusa obliged. Atsumu remained looking at his face while thrusting on his mouth.

That face that Atsumu could never ever forget. His bodyguard, expert on self-defense and firearms, writhing under him, helpless–unguarded.

Sakusa reached for Atsumu's arms when he felt Ushijima replace his fingers with his cock, slowly but forcefully filling him.

Ushijima's rough palms rubbed his thighs before one of his hands went to Sakusa's dick, craving for attention.

Atsumu held his hands together and brought them near his chest. He continued thrusting on his mouth and so does Ushijima on his ass. 

Ushijima's thrust becomes harder, Sakusa couldn't help but to use his tightly clenched hands to lightly push Atsumu who keeps fucking his mouth. Atsumu pulled out, letting Sakusa catch his breath.

Sakusa moaned and threw his head back. "Yes–ah!" Atsumu felt satisfaction while watching Sakusa's reactions. He remained where he is, jerking his dick while staring at Sakusa, his other hand still seizing his wrists.

His moans are music to Ushijima's ears. He had never done it raw and felt so good but Sakusa is a different case. Determined to hear more of his whimper, he placed his legs on his shoulder as he continued pounding on his hole, his hands still jerking Sakusa's dick.

Ushijima could feel Sakusa's muscles tensing and relaxing with his every push and pull.

"Sugar I'm coming. Open your mouth," Atsumu's face was red, his eyes looked sleepy but he still won't let go of his wrists. He stroked his dick rapidly, aiming his tip on Sakusa's mouth. Sakusa stuck out his tongue and waited for his cum, he would occasionally tilt his head as he moan because of Ushijima's thrusts.

Seconds later and he felt Atsumu's hot semen landing on his tongue, some of it even went to his chin. He looked at his boss and swallowed his juices, it was sweeter than Ushijima's. Atsumu's body shook as he faced upwards, groaning and panting.

Sakusa closed his eyes tightly when he felt Ushijima poking his tummy with every push. No words came out of his lips, only pleasured holler and sharp intake of oxygen.

Atsumu finally lets go of his wrists and got off of him. 

Atsumu sits beside him, caressing his hair while pouring wine on the glass, his chest rising and falling in a way that you can tell that he's been put to too much work.

Ushijima took advantage of the situation. He dove down and pulled Sakusa's nipple in between in lips, earning a loud erotic sound from the latter. Atsumu watched Sakusa as his face contorted in pleasure.

The skin slapping sound made Ushijima mad. As he pound harder and pump Sakusa's shaft faster, Sakusa rakes his nails on his back. 

He sucked the bead on his chest harder, his thrusts becoming more merciless. Sakusa breathes raggedly, his mouth gaped and Atsumu's cum on his chin dripping to his neck.

"Ahh! S-sir! I'm coming–" Sakusa gasps when his statement was cut. Ushijima covered the tip of his shaft while continuously pounding his ass, he can even feel it twitching inside.

Ushijima kisses his eyebrows, his other hand gripping one of his wrists tightly, pinning it on the bed. Atsumu sips his wine while watching the two. 

Sakusa could feel Ushijima's hot breath on his eyes, fanning his face, adding to the heat he was feeling. "Hold it, sugar. Hold it for a little while…"

His toes curled when Ushijima's thrusts became unkempt–signaling that he's also about to orgasm. 

But Sakusa couldn't hold it any longer. He whimpered underneath Ushijima, breathing heavily, he reached for his hand holding his dick. "Sir I can't hold it anymore…"

Ushijima's hand won't move to as he please. Atsumu noticed his disobedience and took his hand to his shaft. Sakusa felt light-headed, his vision blurry because of tears clouding his eyes. The tension is too much and he couldn't take it anymore.

His hand on Atsumu's shaft won't move by itself for he's too consumed by Ushijima's deep and powerful thrusts and his thumb covering his tip.

"Five more minutes, sugar… Hold it until then," he went to his chest again, a low groan escaping from his lips as his thrusts came crushing Sakusa's asshole in a breakneck speed.

Atsumu smirked when he saw tears falling from Sakusa's eyes but he knows that it was the pent up tension from his body finding its way out. He didn't let go of his hand, instead, he used it to jerk his member—he couldn't help but to feel horny, watching Ushijima enjoying his property. He wanted Omi to cry his name.

"SIR! AAHH!" Sakusa screamed this time, his face and neck turning red as his body shook. Ushijima buried his face on his neck, biting his skin while moaning.

His pace slowed down but he lets go one powerful thrust and buried his dick deep inside Sakusa. He removes his thumb from his tip and Sakusa exploded at the same time. His cum spurted on Ushijima's abs. 

Sakusa felt the hot liquid coming from Ushijima's twitching cock. He moaned erotically.

"Aahh…Sir…"

Ushijima fell on top of him, his member still twitching inside Sakusa. Sakusa could feel their sweat mixing. He closed his eyes and weakly wrapped his legs on Ushijima's torso, pulling him closer.

Atsumu chuckled and lets go of his hand. His eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't open his eyes anymore.

After a minute, Ushijima pushed himself up and slowly pulled out his member. Semen came gushing from Sakusa's hole, its warmth made him moan. He bit the back of his hand and covered his eyes with his arm.

"That was simply incredible," Ushijima announced. Sakusa felt the bed move but he couldn't move a muscle. 

Atsumu smiled. He dove down to kiss Sakusa's hand. "You did great, sugar. I'm impressed."

Sakusa smiled inwardly. 

Maybe he can quit his job as a bodyguard and just serve his boss this way, huh?

He's not the only one thinking that way. Atsumu smiled and caressed his hair. "Quit your job but stay with me. Like this."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Threesome M/M/M fic. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
